Ekimu
Ekimu, the Mask Maker and the Toa of Light, was one of the two Mask Makers of Okoto. History Before the Fall Ekimu was a Mask Maker on Okoto who created Masks of Power for the islanders alongside his brother, Makuta. Out of the two of them, Ekimu's Masks were the most treasured amongst the islanders, causing his brother to become jealous. Unknown to him, Makuta combined all the elements of Okoto into one Mask, against a sacred law that a Mask may not contain the power of more than one Element. This In the Region of Stone, Makuta donned the Mask of Ultimate Power, the sheer power of it causing the island to shake and crumble. Ekimu found his brother and fought with him, knocking the Mask from his face. A giant shockwave blasted the Mask of Creation, the Mask of Control, and the Mask of Ultimate Power in random directions, losing them to the wilds of Okoto. Both him and Makuta were knocked into an endless sleep by the blast. The Protectors of the time found Ekimu's lifeless body, but he managed to whisper the Prophecy of Heroes to them. They placed him in a tomb inside the City of the Mask Makers, that had been abandoned after it became unstable from the shockwave. Awakening Thousands of years later, Skull Spiders began to attack the island and the Protectors of that time gathered at the Temple of Time and used the Mask of Time summon the six elemental heroes to Okoto, according to the Prophecy. After finding their Golden Masks, which were forged by Ekimu and hidden throughout the island, and defeating the Lord of Skull Spiders at the gate to the city, they went into the city to find the Mask Maker, and awaken him. However, he was saddened to inform them that they were too late. He revealed that Kulta the Skull Grinder -a servant of Makuta- had stolen his Mask of Creation before their arrival, and was making his way to his own forge to destroy it. The group raced their way towards the furnace, only to run into Skull Basher. Though he did manage to harness the power's of Onua's Golden Mask, the Toa swiftly defeated him. With the brute out of the way, they confronted the Skull Grinder. Ekimu boasted that they'd be able to defeat him and retrieve the mask in time. Unfortunately, this prompted Kulta to use the Mask of Creation himself. Realizing his error, Ekimu ordered the Toa to distract the titan while he searched through the forge's treasures for something to combat him with. With the Mask of Creation, Skull Grinder easily removed the Toa's weapons and shattered their Masks. However, as he was advancing on Ekimu, the Toa, weakened by the loss of their masks, attacked Grinder as best they could. They managed to slow Skull Grinder down enough that Ekimu had enough time to finish constructing his weapon, the Hammer of Power. With his weapon, Ekimu was revitalized, and used the Hammer to beat back Skull Grinder and knock the Mask of Creation from his face, defeating him. In the aftermath of the battle, Ekimu reforges the Toa's golden masks of Power and commends them for proving their worth. Quest for Unity To be added Abilities and Traits Ekimu is a wise and strong leader. He is very skilled at Mask making, causing his Masks to be favored over his brother's by the islanders. However, even he seems to have a limit to his patience, as noted when he berated the Toa for attempting to defeat Skull Basher on their own. He has the ability to telepathically send messages through the Golden Masks to the wearers, even when asleep. Mask and Tools Originally, Ekimu wore the Mask of Creation, which was lost to Okoto after his battle with Makuta. This Mask is currently being sought by multiple factions. When he was buried, the Protectors gave him a replacement Mask, which was a blended gold and blue in the same shape of their Masks. He wielded the Hammer of Power, which he used to craft Masks. It can fire blasts of energy at a target and can be charged with a massive amount of energy. He also uses a Saw Shield. Forms Quotes Appearances *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Endgame'' - Mentioned *''A New Legend'' - Mentioned *''Old Friends'' Gallery Ekimu4.png Ekimu Summer2015.png|Ekimu ready to fight. Ekimu5.png Ekimu6.png Ekimu7.png Trivia *In The Legend animation, Ekimu's eyes are blue, but in the Summer 2015 animations and his set, his eyes are yellow, while they are blue again in The Journey to One and yellow again on his 2016 set. *As shown in The Journey to One, Ekimu owns a falcon, Agil, the Creature of Light. *Near the end of 2016, it was confirmed that he was in fact the Seventh Toa, the Toa of Light, despite earlier claims. Category:Mask Makers Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Mask Maker Guild